ninjaslayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Ninja Slayer
- Manga ▾= - Main= - Kills= - Glamorous Killers= }} - Anime ▾= - Current= - Past= - Ichiro Morita= }} }} |jname = ニンジャスレイヤー フジキド・ケンジ |rname = Ninja Sureiyā Fujikido Kenji |status = Alive |age = |gender = Male |affiliations = Ikki Uchikowashi (former) Dragon Dojo (former) |relatives =Fujikido Fuyuko (Wife) (Deceased) Fujikido Tochinoki (Son) (Deceased) |seiyuu = Morikawa Toshiyuki (Fujikido, Japanese) Mugihito (Naraku Ninja, Japanese) Christopher R. Sabat (Fujikido, English) R Bruce Elliott (Naraku Ninja, English) |manga debut =Chapter 1 Chapter 1 (Kills) Chapter 1 (Glamorous Killers) |anime debut =Episode 1 |voice actor = Morikawa Toshiyuki (Japanese) Christopher R. Sabat (English)|novel debut = Zero Tolerant Sansui}}' Fujikido Kenji' (フジキド・ケンジ) is salaryman whose wife and child gets killed in a ninja turfwar. He gets possessed by a mysterious ninja soul known as Naraku Ninja (ナラク・ニンジャ). As Naraku's craving for massacring ninja overlaps with Fujikido's lust for revenge, together they bring Ninja Slayer '( ニンジャスレイヤー, ''Ninja Sureiyā)– a terrifying ninja killing Grim Reaper - into existence. The more their mental resonance and physical symbiosis deepens, the more powerful Ninja Slayer's karate becomes. If Fujikido completely surrenders himself to Naraku, the strength of his karate will become nearly invincible. He also goes by the name '''Ichiro Morita (イチロー・モリタ, Ichirō Morita) while unmasked after becoming Ninja Slayer. He is succeeded as Ninja Slayer by Masurada Kai in Part 4: Age of Mappor-Calypse. Appearance thumb|left|200px|Before being possessed, Fujikido bears a normal salaryman suit. His hair is shown black and a bit long. After obtaining Ninja Soul, Fujikido bears a red ninja armory with mouthplate with the kanji "忍, Nin, Ninja" and "殺, Satsu, Slayer" inscribed on it and wears it everyday. Personality Before obtaining Ninja Soul, Fujikido is a kind heart person and a family loving. After his family was killed, he becomes a cruel and sadistic ninja slayer, although this cruel side of him only occurs when facing the evil ninjas. He is kind to those who do good, even with ninjas as seen with how he dealt with meeting Yamoto Koki. Plot Part 1: Neo-Saitama in Flames Born in Red Black thumb|left|250px|Ninja Slayer finishes off [[Myrmidon. ]]Fujikido gains the ninja soul Naraku Ninja at the brink of death and turns into Ninja Slayer. He kills the Soukaiya ninjas Scatter, Offender and Myrmidon. Back in Black Kickout the Ninja Motherfucker Machine of Vengeance Ninja Slayer kills Soukaiya ninja Arson and Omura Industries' Cloud Buster. He gains the attention of Laomoto Khan. Neo-Yakuza for Sale Rage Against Tofu He kills Bandit and fights Beholder, who gets killed by Darkninja, and then Ninja Slayer fights Darkninja. Surprised Dojo thumb|left|250px|Ninja Slayer intensely battles [[Earthquake. ]]Ninja Slayer goes to Dragon Dojo and fights Earthquake with Dragon Gendoso. The Aftermath Atrocity in Neo-Saitama City Death of Butterfly Bane of Serpent He saves Nancy Lee. Yuurei Dancing on Concrete Hakaba Killzone Sumotori Day of the Lobster Apocalypse Inside Tainted Soil Destroy the Shogi Bastard One Minute Before the Tanuki Zero Tolerant Sansui Menace of Darkninja Fist Filled With Regret and Ohagi Chab-Domain Carnage Sushi Night at the Barricade Discovers Yukano has lost her memories and now goes by Amnesia. He joins her organization Ikki Uchikowashi. At the Treasonersville Ninja Slayer discovers that the organization is evil and fights and kills Flickshot then defects. Ever Felt Cheated? Fights and kills Jötunn and fights Amnesia but does not kill her. Merry Christmas in Neo-Saitama Conspiracy upon the Broken Blade Ogre the Cold Steel Fuji Sun Rising A Kind of Satz-Batz Night Deadmoon on the Redsky Necromantic Feedback Last Girl Standing He saved Yamoto Koki and helps her defeat Sonic Boom. New Messenger of What? New Messenger of Past and Future Koros Oblivion Biotech is Chupacabra Katana Sword and the Oiran Sorcery Stranger Stranger Than Fiction He and Nancy's plan to assassinate Laomoto Khan and discovered and he fights and kills all of the Shadow Guild (led by Soukaiya Six Gates ninja Warlock), who kidnapped Nancy. Afterwards he attempts to fight Laomoto and easily gets knocked back, then Darkninja defeats Ninja Slayer due to him becoming weaker from Basilisk's poison. Agata, his neighbor he saved from her abusive husband, find him injured and helps him. Neo-Saitama in Flames He fights a flood of Clone Yakuza and kills Laomoto's Voice. He is ambushed by Forest Sawatari and they team up to fight Motor Dokuro, but after they destroy him, Darkninja stabs Sawatari from behind and throws him down an elevator shaft. He proceeds to fight Darkninja. They fight and get interrupted by Master Tortoise and Master Crane and Darkninja leaves the battle. Ninja Slayer proceeds to fight the Six Gates and kills Devilfish, Razoredge, Waterboard, Armadillo, and Gatekeeper; Hellkite managed to survive his first battle with Ninja Slayer. Ninja Slayer makes it to Laomoto Khan but is caught in a trap by Spider and multiple Oirans, however, he easily defeats them. He and Laomoto fight but at first Ninja Slayer is overwhelmed. He becomes able to fight back and eventually Naraku Ninja fights him. Naraku battles Laomoto and overpowers him, but Fujikido controlling his anger, which was making them weaker. Fujikido manages to come to terms with Naraku and this allows them to be much stronger. Ninja Slayer defeats Laomoto Khan and Laomoto dies from being impaled on a statue below. Ninja Slayer passes out from the fight and dream of Agata and telling he can have a normal life, but is saved from dying out of exhaustion by Nancy. Punkichi Highway Burnout (time frame unknown) Guided by Masashi (time frame unknown) Part 2: Kyoto: Hell on Earth Part 3: Ninja Slayer Never Dies Power & Abilities thumb|250px|Ninja Slayer using Suriken to fend off rockets. * Superhuman strength: Fujikido has a super strength which able to break some humans' bone only with a punch. * '''Ninjutsu: '''As being possessed by a ninja soul, Fujikido obtained some ninja skill * '''Soul Synchronization (N.A.R.A.K.U - Ninja Abnormal Reaction Against Karate Urgency): '''As the wielder of Ninja Soul, Fujikido able to synchronize himself with his inner soul to enchant his strength for becoming stronger. Relationships Fuyuko and Tochinoki They were Fujikido's wife and son who were killed by Darkninja. Dragon Gendoso Dragon Gendoso was Fujikido's sensei and helped learn how to fight and control Naraku Ninja. Dragon Yukano Yukano is Gendoso's granddaughter and had known her. He tried to help her when she became Amnesia. Darkninja Fujikido hates Darkninja because he killed Fuyuko and Tochinoki. Yamoto Koki A ninja he helped and also spared, which angered Naraku. Trivia * The kanji for his name is "藤木戸 研二"; This is not the spelling used in the story for Fujikido's name. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ninja